pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Three Cat Spam Countering
If you do not know what three cat spam is, here is this page for your information. If you often fall victim to three category spammers, then this is the page for you! But, treat it as a guide rather than a manual, as the below strategies to counter the three category spammers are based from the topic creator's personal experiences in facing these types of players. Option 1 Be on the air always with the use of Jetpack so he/she will have a hard time aiming towards you. However, I recommend you making random patterns so he will just waste time trying to aim towards you. Option 2 Hide between solid walls, so he will just waste ammo in the process. BUT, be aware if he uses a wall break weapon, so you have to be constantly on the move while confusing its users (if you are in a maze-like map). Option 3 Use area damage weapons against its users, since these weapons can easily disorient the three category spammers' aim. However, you have to keep the shots count, since ammo wastage is not a good idea. Option 4 Use slowing/disable jump items so the three category spammers being unfortunate to be hit by these objects will be vulnerable to your attacks. However, use high-damaging weapons while he is vulnerable since he may attempt to rocket jump away from the spot. Option 5 If you are often on the ground, you can use the Reflector (Gadget) to discourage the three category spammers from attacking you, since this gadget can cause the three category spammer to kill himself. However, you will not be able to earn points for killing the three category spammers using that gadget, while you can score a kill count in the process. Alternatively, you can make your movements unpredictable so the user will have to waste ammo trying to three category spam against you. Option 6 If you are lucky, you can use the Stealth Bracelet so the three category spammer will just weary himself or herself in an attempt to locate you. However, do not be comfortable though, since he or she may prepare to use an x-ray vision weapon to locate you. Option 7 In worst case scenario, if you are often using a Primary weapon against the three category spammers, try to aim for the head while he or she tries to three category spam his or her weapon so his or her health and armor will deplete if you continue firing. Option 8 In the Pool Party (PG3D), if the three category spammer is on the roof, you must stay away from his or her sight by hiding in the building so you will waste his/her time. There, if the spammer tries to approach you in the building, first lure him or her with a Heavy weapon attack (e.g. Apocalypse (PG3D), Stinger) so he or she will fail him/herself in the process. Option 9 Last and not least, be a category spammer yourself. Whatever you do, as always, DO NOT stay in one place, even as a sniper, as you will be the three category spammers' juicy target. I hope this guide may help you fight against three category spammers. Thank you. :) Category:Tutorials